parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 33 - D206's Devious Deeds - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirty third episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Texas as Duck *D206 as Diesel *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Anthony as Edward (mentioned) *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: D206 the new engine was sulking. The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. *Freight Cars: ..."Show the world what I can do!" gaily boasts the D206. In and out he creeps about... *Narrator: Jinty was horrified. *Jinty: Shut up! *Narrator: He ordered and bumped them hard. *Jinty: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, D206. *Narrator: D206 was still furious. *D206: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. *Texas: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Texas. *Texas: Jinty would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talk about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... *Craig: Disgraceful! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Samson: Disgusting! *Narrator: Put in Samson. *Samson: Despicable! *Narrator: Finished Texas. D206 hated Jinty. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Jinty. Next day, he spoke to the cars. *D206: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Jinty told me one about Craig. I'll whisper it.... Don't tell Craig I told you. *Narrator: And he sniggered away. *Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Guffawed the cars. *Freight Car 1: Craig will be cross with Jinty when he knows. *Freight Car 2: Let's tell him and get back at Jinty for bumping us. *Narrator: They laughed (Craig's whistle toots) rudley at the engines as they went by. *(Texas's whistle toots) *(Samson's whistle toots) *Narrator: Soon, Craig, Texas, and Samson found out why. *Craig: Disgraceful! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Samson: Disgusting! *Narrator: Put in Samson. *Samson: Despicable! *Texas: We cannot allow it. *Narrator: They consulted together. *Texas: Yes. *Narrator: He said. *Texas: He did it to us. We'll do it to him, and see how he likes it. *Narrator: Jinty was tired out. *(Jinty's whistle toots) *Narrator:: The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Jinty's whistle toots) He wanted a rest in the shed. *(Jinty's whistle toots) *Narrator: The three engines barred his way. *Craig, Samson, and Texas: (whistling and hissing) *Samson: Keep out! *Jinty: Stop fooling. *Narrator: Said Jinty. *Jinty: I'm tired. *Craig, Samson, and Texas: So are we. *Narrator: Hissed the engines. *Craig, Samson, and Texas: We're tired of you. We like D206. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the cars. *Jinty: I don't! *Craig, Samson, and Texas: You do! *Jinty: I don't! *Craig, Samson, and Texas: You do! *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt came to stop the noise. *Craig: Jinty called me a galloping sausage! *Narrator: Spluttered Craig. *Samson: Rusty red scrap-irons! *Narrator: Hissed Samson. *Texas: I'm old square wheels! *Narrator: Fumed Texas. *Emmet: Well, Jinty? *Narrator: Jinty considered. *Jinty: I only wish sir. *Narrator: He said gravely. *Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... *Emmet: (clearing throat) *Craig, Samson, and Texas: He made cars laugh at us. *Narrator: Accused the engines. Emmet recovered. He been trying not to laugh himself. *Emmet: Did you, Jinty? *Jinty: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. *Narrator: D206 lurked up. *Emmet: Now, D206, you heard what Jinty said. *D206: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Jinty of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but know nothing. *Emmet: I see. *Narrator: Said Emmet. D206 squirmed and hope he didn't. *Emmet: I'm sorry, Jinty, but you must go to Anthony's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. *Jinty: As you wish, Sir. *Narrator: Jinty trundled sadly away, while D206 smirked with triumph. Category:UbiSoftFan94